This invention relates generally to determining the bit rate of a signal. Digital signals are formatted to have different bit rates. For example, in telephony equipment, digital signals may be 2.048 MHz, 4.096 MHZ or 8.092 MHz. In order for digital equipment to properly communicate via digital signals, the bit rate must be known. One existing method of determining the bit rate is to identify the piece of equipment to which a connection is desired, and then consult with the manufacturer of that equipment to obtain the bit rate at which that equipment operates. Accordingly, in contrast to the foregoing method, automatically detecting the bit rate of a signal would be highly desirable.